


Decorum

by Vikki93



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, very small bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikki93/pseuds/Vikki93
Summary: Alan Grant is a gentleman, though sometimes he wishes he wasn’t.Alan/Ellie, pre-canon. Fluff with a hint of smut
Relationships: Alan Grant & Ellie Sattler, Alan Grant/Ellie Sattler
Kudos: 12





	Decorum

The dust gets into his eyes before he can stop it. A wind from nowhere had kicked it up and he picked himself up from where he lay on the ground to avoid another influx. Standing now, he put a hand on a hip as he wiped his face with his other arm, catching the dirt on the sleeve that he’d rolled up, before sighing gently and dropping the arm to his side. He watched as the others around the dig quickly found tarp to cover the newly unearthed fossil, a velociraptor, so that the wind didn’t completely undo an entire mornings work. He grabbed a bit himself, directing others where to cover. 

Once done, he looks up and catches the eyes of Ellie, directly across from him on the other side of the tarp. They’d known each other for a while now but this was the first time he’d seen that look in her eyes. There was something there that he’d seen before but not in her eyes; something flirtatious that he didn’t know how to respond to. He blinks once, twice, three times before looking away, making some excuse to himself about making sure the site was covered until the wind died down. 

He wasn’t fooling anyone though, least of all himself. He looked away because he didn’t want her to see the same look in his own eyes. He looked away because she sees him, and he didn’t want her to know that he sees her too. He’s meant to be gentleman.

*****

They dig pretty far down to find the skeleton of a Stegosaurus, beautiful preserved inside the rock and earth. Wooden steps are quickly constructed to provide quick and easy access into the pit that they’ve had to make. It’s noon, and the sun is beating down, and Alan walks along the edge of the pit carrying tools, paperwork, and other various necessities. “Hey Alan,” he hears from down below. He stops by the stairs and gazes down to see Ellie ascending. He smiles at her.

“You should come down, have a look.” He concurs. He will, but first he needs to put this stuff away. Force of habit, raised to be polite, he offers a hand to Ellie as she reaches the top. He knows she doesn’t need help but he wants her to know he’s always willing to offer it in case she does ever need it. But she reaches out to take his hand with an appreciative nod, and a chuckle, and then hands meet and it’s like lightning. Both take sharp inhales, both have felt that connection, and suddenly there’s a heat in the air that has nothing to do with the weather. Ellie’s cheeks go red as she raises her gaze from their hands to his eyes. He sees the flush in her face and gently pulls his hand away with a smile, makes some excuse about a phone call, a beats a hasty retreat.

She didn’t know how to respond, he could tell. Maybe she was worried about him knowing. Maybe she hasn’t realised he feels the same. Whatever the reason, she was embarrassed, so for her own comfort, he pretends he didn’t notice. He’s a gentleman after all.

*****

Alone in his trailer was where they both found themselves. Oh, it was perfectly innocent. His trailer was his office and most everyone involved in the dig visited time and again. Today it was Ellie. Small talk, some smiles and suddenly nothing else to say. His eyes moved first. They found her lips of their own accord and he quickly looked away once he realised. He was about to issue some apology when he noticed her eyes mimicking what his own had done seconds ago. And suddenly it was like they were caught in time.

They stood gazing into each other’s eyes, Ellie taking small movements towards him. His brain tells him no, stay professional, she’s your friend, you’ll make it awkward. But his body and, yes his heart, are saying something completely different. She’s right in front of him now, and she places her hand softly on his chest. The contact is like fire, like he’s being burned but, god help him, he loves it. God help him, he loves her. The touch makes his heart, and body, jump but somehow its his head that wins the fight. He sighs, gently removes her hand from his chest. “Ellie, we can’t...” is all he can manage before his throat closes up, and before anything else can happen, he turns and leaves the trailer.

He’d seen the hurt in her eyes. He’d felt the hurt in his heart. He’d felt the confusion, and frustration, and conflict in his soul. He could hit himself. Even he couldn’t understand why he had walked away. Sometimes he wishes he wasn’t a gentleman. 

*****

Some small means of apology; a single rose he had driven all the way to the nearest town for, left at her trailer door with a note bearing “I’m sorry.” In these two words he put his hopes, but didn’t actually expect anything. But a gentleman always apologises for his mistakes. 

*****

A knock on his trailer door, and in Ellie comes holding that desperate flower. Their eyes find their lips again. This time they kiss and he doesn’t pull away. Its powerful and magnetic. It’s gentle yet strong. It’s passion and desire and love and trust. It’s Alan and Ellie, and has always been in the stars. They move without realising, neither one knowing who was leading. It was almost automatic and neither one was surprised when they fell onto the bed. The kiss intensifies, hands roam, and Ellie moans softly beneath him.

Alan’s mind catches up to his body. He breaks the kiss, and pulls away. His eyes are clear; he doesn’t really want to leave but he’s a gentleman, and shouldn’t they talk about this first? Surely a dinner at least? Her hand gently takes his arm to stop him, and with her other, turns his face back towards her. “I want you,” she whispers from the pillow, her eyes dark, her hair spread out having long since fallen from her bun. She’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He smiles and returns to his position above her, catching her lips once more, gently pressing himself against her, eliciting a soft moan from her lips and a buck of her hips, and laces his fingers through hers because goddamn, he wants her too. 

They lie in bed afterwards, cradled together, limbs entangled, smiling softly, clothes thrown around the room, both bare if not for the blanket. His fingers stroke her arm tenderly and he asks her to dinner. He’s still a gentleman after all.


End file.
